davrfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Een Brandend Hart
Een brandend hart.jpg Samenvatting: Het is net zomervakantie wanneer Robin Skywalker een enorme schaduw boven haar huis ziet en ontvoert wordt door haar broer, die ze nooit eerder heeft gezien. Een leuk vriendje hoort er ook bij. Maar hem verraden? Dat zou ze nooit doen. Robin vecht graag, ze is erg sterk. Zeker iemand die haar probeert uit te dagen, slaat ze soms iets te hard. Robin weet één ding zeker: Een gevecht tegen een super held, verliest ze sowieso. = Inleiding: ‘Robin… Robin…’ Klinkt een stem. ‘Robin… Robin… Kom hier! Waarzit je toch? Robin…’ Klinkt het weer. Robin kijkt om zich heen. Alles is wit. Waar komt die stem toch vandaan? ‘Robin…’ klinkt het weer. Ze loopt in de richting, waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Dit maal klinkt de stem van dichtbij. Voor haar staan negen jongens, een leeuw en een vrouw. Robin rent terug. Wie zijn die mensen in hemelsnaam? Waarom lopen ze achter haar aan? Er staat een man. Zo te zien Batman. Zwarte mantel, donker blauw masker… Wat raar, dat ze Batman ziet. Robin schrikt. Iemand pakt haar beet. Robin rukt zich los en probeert te ontsnappen, maar het lukt niet. Als of haar voeten aan de grond genageld zijn. Een van de jongens gaat voor haar staan. Het is Harry, van One Direction. Hij legt een hand op haar schouder en zegt: ‘Rustig maar, binnenkort ken jij je familie. Die je nooit hebt gezien.’ Robin schrikt wakker. Gelukkig het was allemaal maar een droom. Nu aankleden en naar school. Laatste schooldag, voor de zomervakantie. ‘Gaat leuk worden.’ Had meester Stefan gezegd… Hoofdstuk 1: Een onverwachte gebeurtenis. Tring! De bel gaat. Robin Skywalker doet voor het laatst haar rekenboek dicht en legt het op de stapel voor in de klas, op een tafel. ‘Fijne vakantie. Het ga je goed op het middelbare.’ Zegt meester Stefan. Robin groet. Ze loopt geruisloos voor het laatst, groep 8 uit, de gang op en trekt haar jas aan. Er staan een paar meiden bij de kapstok te giechelen en wijzen naar haar. Robin loopt de school uit. Het is een zonnige middag in Zandvoort. “Eindelijk zomervakantie. Daarna een nieuw avontuur op het middelbare”, denkt Robin. ‘Wat ga jij doen, deze zomer?’ Vraagt Els, het meisje dat naast haar zat in de klas en haar beste vriendin. Ze zal haar gaan missen. ‘Ik weet niet,’ Antwoord Robin. ‘Skateboarden, boeken kaften, piano spelen, zingen, noem maar op. Ik woon bij mijn tante Satien, maar ik noem haar mam. Zoals je al weet. Wat ga jij doen?’ ‘Ik ga op vakantie naar Mexico. Samen met de hele familie.’ ‘Leuk, ik wou dat ik dat ooit zou kunnen. Ik ben wel rijk, maar hier zijn de golven goed genoeg. Trouwens, mijn tante wil toch niet op vakantie. Veel plezier.’ ‘Dank je. Ik ga je missen. Zeker op het middelbare. Allebei een andere school. Veel plezier.’ Robin omhelst haar. Dan loopt ze het school plein af. Langs de kroeg, waar ze iedere vrijdag op zaterdag nacht zichzelf probeert dronken te maken. Langs het park, de skate baan en de gamehal waar ze het wereld record heeft verbroken met wat van de spellen. Dan door een steegje. Het is tussen twee rijen huizen. Vervolgens nog door de HeerEgmondvanWillemstraat en dan over het plein van het verlaten schoolgebouw. Er schijnt een oude man in te wonen. De weg is Robin al bekend, ze woont al in Zandvoort zolang ze zich kan herinneren. Er verschijnt een duisternis. Een enorme schaduw. Robin kijkt naar boven. ‘Robin, doe die deur eens dicht! Het wordt koud binnen!’ Roept haar tante van binnen. ‘Moet u zien.’ Zegt Robin. Haar mond valt open van verbazing. Tante komt naar buiten gelopen. ‘Dat is een Republiekeins schip. Die zag ik dagelijks.’ ‘Dagelijks?’ ‘Ja, je weet dat ik op Mandalor, een Hertogin ben, de belangrijkste van de planeet.’ ‘Maar wat doet het hier?’ ‘Ik denk dat ik het wel weet.’ Uit het schip komt een jonge man. ‘Hij komt me bekend voor.’ Zegt Robin op vragende toon. Tante lacht. ‘Ik weet wie het is.’ ‘Alsof ik daar wat aan heb.’ De jonge man land voor Robin’s voeten op de grond. ‘Nu weet ik het weer. Dat is Anakin, van Star Wars.’ ‘Hoe heb je het ontdekt?’ ‘Tv.’ Anakin grijpt naar haar. Ze doet een stap naar achteren. ‘Ga je mee?’ Vraagt de jongen voor haar. ‘Geen zin in.’ Antwoord Robin en rent weg. ‘Veel plezier.’ Zegt tante. Ze draait zich om, loopt naar binnen en doet de deur achter dicht. Anakin rent achter Robin aan. ‘Ik krijg je wel!’ Roept hij. ‘Dat dacht je maar!’ Roept Robin rent richting het schoolplein. Op het plein zijn een aantal kinderen tikkertje aan het spelen. Robin rent rondjes om het nieuwe speeltoestel met Anakin op haar hielen. Dan naar een speeltuin, naast de school. Het wordt ‘Het rode speeltuintje’ genoemd. Vanwege de toestellen: ze zijn allemaal rood van kleur. Dan klimt ze zo snel als ze kan een van de bomen bij de rekstokken in. Op een tak verschuilt ze zich achter de dichtbegroeide bladeren. “Hopelijk is hij weg.” Denkt ze vol hoop. ‘Leuk je weer te zien.’ Zegt de stem van de jongen man. Hij zit achter haar op de tak. ‘Waarom mij en niet een ander? Zo boeiend ben ik niet.’ ‘Omdat ik jou moet hebben.’ Robin springt van de tak. Anakin volgt haar voorbeeld. Ze rent het oude schoolgebouw in. Nauw, ja. Wat er van is overgebleven na de brand, die zes jaar geleden plaats vond. Robin herinnerd zich nog vaag dat er nog kleuters in de school waren. Zelf stond ze buiten met de rest van haar klas. ‘De brand is onblusbaar.’ Zei een van de brandweermannen. ‘Er zijn nog kleuters binnen!’ Riep de kleuterjuf met tranen in haar ogen. Robin schrok ervan en rende richting de brandende ingang. ‘Ga niet naar binnen! Het is levens gevaarlijk!’ Riep de brandweerman weer. Robin negeerde het en rende naar binnen. Drie in het computerlokaal en twee in de gymzaal. Dat wist ze nog, want dat zeiden de kinderen die zaten te tutor lezen. Ze rende naar de gymzaal.Het was er benauwder dan anders. ‘Hier!’ Riep een van de kleuters zacht en kuchte. ‘Ik ben er!’ Zei Robin en rende op het geluid af. In de hoek lagen twee bijna zwarte kinderen. Robin pakte beide beet en bracht ze naar buiten. ‘Er zijn er nog drie in het computerlokaal.’ Zei het schoolhoofd. ‘Weet ik.’ Zei Robin en rende weer naar binnen. In het computerlokaal was er geen uitweg meer. Overal was er vuur. Ze liep er doorheen. Ze wist dat het moest. ‘Ug, ug.’ Hoorde ze zacht onder wat puin. Robin haalde de drie er onderuit. Het vuur sloot haar in. Robin zette door en bracht ook de drie kleuters veilig via de nootuitgang naar buiten. Er stonden ambulances en veel broeders al te wachten. Robin legde de drie kleuters ieder op een brancard. Daarna werden ze naar het ziekenhuis gebracht. Sinds toen was alles volledig wazig. Robin weet alleen dat de vijf het hadden overleeft en ze is ze vaak komen opzoeken in het ziekenhuis. Niemand heeft haar ooit nog lastig gevallen of gepest. Hoofdstuk 2: Nummer 1. Robin rent richting het oude groep 8. “Het gerucht is waar,” denkt ze. Een oude man zit in een hoekje verscholen en heeft niets te eten. Robin heeft nog een paar boterhammen in haar tas, die ze niet had op gegeten. Ze geeft ze aan de man. Hij glimlacht en zegt: ‘Dank je.’ ‘Iedereen verdiend genoeg voedsel om van te eten.’ Zegt Robin. ‘Wat lief.’ Zegt Anakin en pakt haar beet. Robin rukt zich los en duwt hem opzij. Dan rent weg. Anakin rent achter haar aan. "Hij heeft zijn mannen opgeroepen," denkt Robin als ze buiten is. Er staan tientallen troepen voor de ingang. ‘Vals speler! En hij noemt zich een Rebel.’ ‘Ik ben er weer.’ ‘’t Was gezellig, maar dan ga ik weer.’ Robin springt het dak op. Vervolgens ontwijkt ze een aantal verdovingsschoten van de mannen. ‘Wat een eigenwijs meisje.’ Anakin lacht en gaat haar achterna. Robin springt het dak af en landt vervolgens op de grond. Anakin stopt aan het eind van het dak. Robin rent een steegje in. Ze struikelt over een paar zakken afval. Robin laat het er niet bij zitten en rent een tuin in. Ze hoort Anakin zijn mannen roepen; ‘Kom mee, ze is daar. Of ergens anders, maar waarschijnlijk daar.’ Robin kijkt omhoog. Een enorme rozenstruik hangt tot de goot van het dak van een huis. Ze zoekt naar hou vast. Dan vindt ze het en klimt naar boven. Onderweg prikken dorens in haar handen. Robin klimt door. Anakin springt van het dak van de oude school, in een keer naar het dak van het huis waar Robin intussen aan het dakgoot hangt. Ze zet haar voeten tegen de muur van het huis. Haar handen zitten onder het bloed. Ze zet zich af en laat het dakgoot los. Door een simpele beweging belandt ze op het dak van het huis. Anakin klimt ook via de rozenstruik omhoog. Robin staat schoten te ontwijken van zijn mannen. ‘Hé, ga mee!’ Roept Anakin. ‘Nee, het is vakantie! Ik ga niet weg uit Zandvoort! Het is hier prima!’ ‘Toch ga je mee.’ Anakin loopt op haar af. Robin beukt hem het dak af. De soldaten stoppen met schieten. Robin haalt haar schouders op en springt het dak af. Het maakt haar niet uit of iemand pijn heeft, ze weet zelf weet ze niet wat pijn is. Ook al kreeg ze vroeger van haar opa les in karate, ze voelt het niet. Dat geld hetzelfde voor vuur: daar voelt ze ook niets van als ze er doorheen stapt. Robin loopt naar huis. Ze gaat op de bank zitten en zegt tegen haar tante naast haar: ‘Die …uh… weet ik veel wat het is, wilde me meenemen!’ ‘Als je nu eens meegaat? Misschien is het makkelijker om dat gewoon te doen.’ Stelt tante voor. ‘Misschien.’ ‘Wat heb je gedaan?’ ‘Ik heb hem alleen maar van het dak gebeukt. Dat is alles. Het is toch niet zo erg?’ ‘Jij moet je leren beter te gedragen jongedame.’ ‘Ik ben geen jongedame! Bovendien kunt u me niets bevelen, dat doet u maar lekker bij uw eigen volk. Op Mandalor!’ Robin staat op en loopt naar haar kamer. ‘Nu moet jij eens heel gouw hier komen!’ Roept tante van beneden. ‘Nee!’ Tante loopt de trap op, naar boven. Robin zit met een woedend gezicht op haar bed. Haar armen over elkaar geklemd. Ze heeft de oortjes in en haar muziek van haar mp4 hard aan. ‘Het maakt me niets uit, ik weet het geheim toch al!’ Zegt ze. Tante gaat naast haar op het bed zitten en haalt de oortjes uit Robins oren. ‘Het spijt me. Ik moet me meer beheersen.’ Verontschuldigt tante. ‘Dat maakt me niets uit.’ ‘Het spijt me zo, van alles.’ ‘Moet me dat iets boeien? Mijn moeder werkt bij de doden wacht, mijn vader schijnt een leeuw te zijn. Ik heb negen broers, die ik niet eens ken. Ik kan die namen nog niet eens onthouden.’ ‘Daarom spijt het me ook zo, ik wou het goedmaken, door Anakin hier heen te halen.’ ‘Ik heb hem van het dak af gebeukt. Zo blij hoeft ie ook niet me te zijn.’ Anakin komt binnen. ‘Hey, dat maakt niets uit. Ik krijg wel eens hardere klappen. Maar die van jou was echt hard.’ Zegt hij. Robin trekt een brede glimlach. ‘Sorry, ik kan nog harder. Misschien wel door drie muren.’ ‘Weet je, ook al ken jij niet al je broers, zij kennen jou wel.’ ‘Hoe?’ ’We waren allemaal bij je geboorte.’ ‘We? Betekend die ‘we’ dat jij ook een van m’n broers bent?’ Anakin knikt en trekt een vies gezicht. ‘Wat ruik ik?’ ‘Robin je moet echt een keer douchen.’ Zegt tante. ‘Ja, doei! Ik ga niet douchen.’ Sputtert Robin tegen. ‘En nee, dat komt niet omdat je negen broers hebt.’ Zegt Anakin. ‘Oké.’ ‘Speel eens een stukje op je piano.’ Stelt tante voor. ‘Waarom?’ ‘Omdat je dat zo goed kunt.’ Robin staat op en gaat achter haar piano zitten. ‘Wat wilt u horen?’ ‘Doe maar Brunold Mers, of hoe je hem ook noemt.’ ‘U bedoeld Bruno Mars.’ Robin knakt haar vingers. ‘Wil je dat niet doen?’ ‘Zeur. Bruno Mars heeft zoveel nummers, welke wilt u horen?’ ‘Kies jij maar.’ ‘Oké, ik ken er maar een paar. Qua woorden.’ ‘Speel gewoon een stuk uit een lied.’ Zegt Anakin geïrriteerd. ‘Ben jij de rijkste persoon hier?’ ‘Nee, dat is Hertogin Satien.’ Tante barst in lachen uit. ‘Jij denkt dat ik de rijkste van de familie ben? Sorry, dat is toch echt Robin.’ ‘Hoeveel heb je?’ Vraagt Anakin. Hij staat er maar beteuterd bij. ‘Meer als de rijkste familie in het gehele Universum.’ ‘Wat doe je met al dat geld, shoppen?’ ‘Nee, pure geld verspilling. Ik besteed het niet, dat heet investeren.’ ‘Je bent het eerste meisje dat ik ken, die winkelen haat. Ga je nu mee?’ ‘Best.’ Robin slaat een zucht. ‘Je bent ook het eigenwijste meisje dat ik ken.’ Anakin loopt de trap af. ‘Nou Harry, bedankt. Jij bent gewoon stom’, begint Robin die beneden wacht. ‘Dat zijn trouwens alle jongens.’ ‘En dat weet je zeker?’ ‘Nu wel.’ Robin loopt de deur uit. Anakin geeft tante een kus en loopt Robin achterna. ‘Vrijheid!’ Roept ze luid en rent weg. Anakin buigt zijn hooft, zet zijn comlink aan en vraagt de kapitein om te komen zoeken. ‘Is ze weer ontsnapt?!’ Vraagt hij verbaasd. ‘Inderdaad.’ Antwoord Anakin. ‘We komen eraan.’ Anakin sluit de comlink af. Hij gaat Robin achterna. Hij is normaal dol op dit soort spelletjes, maar nu is hij wel klaar met Robin. Wat kan zij irriterend overkomen. Door de hoge bomen van het bos, is het lekker koel. Gelukkig heb ik donkere kleding aan, denkt Robin. Ze klimt een boom in. ‘Daar is ze!’ Wordt er geroepen. Robin ontwijkt een schot. ‘Niet schieten! Ze kan vallen!’ Verweert Anakin. ‘Ik ben dol op vallen!’ Roept Robin. ‘Je zou meegaan zonder moeite!’ ‘Sorry, ik haat het woord ‘zonder’, maar toch haat ik winkelen meer.’ ‘Dat maakt me geen ene reet uit.’ ‘Achter je!’ Anakin draait zich om. Robin klimt razend snel verder. Boven in de boom, kruist ze haar vingers en doet haar ogen dicht. Dit trucje heeft ze een paar dagen eerder ontdekt. Ze vindt steeds krachten die diep in haar verscholen zitten zonder dat ze het weet. Robin doet haar ogen open en kijkt naar haar handen. Gelukt! ik wordt er steeds beter in, denkt ze. Robin springt de boom uit. Met een plof belandt ze op de grond. ‘Wat was dat?’ Vraagt Anakin. ‘Het kwam daar vandaan sir.’ Zegt de kapitein. Robin wordt zichtbaar en rent weg. ‘Dat was ‘het’ dus.’ Verklaard Anakin. Robin maakt een sleiding en glijdt een struikje. Ze komt terecht in een tunnel, waar ze nog even doorglijdt. ‘Uw zusje is goed in sleidingen maken.’ Complimenteert de kapitein. ‘En in vluchten.’ Vult een andere soldaat aan. Anakin loopt naar het struikje, waaronder ze is verdwenen. Hij schuift het aan de kant. ‘O, een geheim plekje.’ Verklaart hij en springt erin. Gevolgd door zijn soldaten. ‘Robin…’ -Geen antwoord. ‘Robin, kom tevoorschijn.’ Robin loopt de trap af. ‘Is er iets?’ ‘Alsof je alles al vergeten bent.’ ‘Wat vergeten?’ ‘Kom mee. Je wint toch nooit.’ ‘Winnen? Waarmee?’ Het is even stil. Dan zegt Anakin: ‘Mooie vlag.’ Hij wijst naar de vlag van Nederland aan de muur. Robin houdt haar mond even en zegt dan: ‘Ik moet je iets laten zien.’ Robin loopt de trap weer op. Via een lange gang met veel kamers komen ze bij een brede en hoge deur. ‘Hoe heb je dit in hemelsnaam geheim kunnen houden?’ Vraagt Anakin. ‘Alsof ik dat moet uitleggen.’ Anakin schud zijn hooft. Robin opent de enorme deur. In het midden van de kamer, staat een beeld. Het is een hart met een zwaard, een boog met pijlen, een licht zwaard en een licht boog. ‘Weet je wat dit beeld betekend?’ Vraagt Robin. ‘Vrede, oorlog, vrijheid en verdriet.’ Antwoord Anakin terwijl hij om het beeld heen loopt. Robin begrijpt het niet. ‘Hoelang staat dit beeld er al?’ ‘Toen ik hier voor het eerst kwam, stond het er al. Ik heb er nooit echt bij stil gestaan.’ ‘Wanneer kwam je hier voor het eerst?’ ‘Toen ik net 8 was.’ ‘Was dit al eerder zo mooi?’ Robin knikt. ‘Het is een wonder om dit beeld in het echt te zien.’ Zegt de kapitein. ‘Hoezo?’ ‘Dit beeld is al eeuwen zoek.’ ‘Door wie wordt het al eeuwen gezocht?’ ‘Door de Jedi Tempel.’ Antwoord Anakin. ‘Begrijp ik niet veel van.’ ‘Waarom doe je die al die gevaarlijke stunts eigenlijk?’ Vraagt een van de soldaten. ‘Maak ik toch zelf wel uit. Het is mijn leven: nu of nooit.’ ‘Daar heb je een punt.’ ‘En anders; ik hou van gevaarlijke situaties.’ ‘Dat kan ook nog.’ ‘Heb je een foto van deze ruimte, toen je hier voor het eerst kwam?’ Vraagt Anakin. Robin pakt haar mobiel en zoekt de foto op. Vervolgens laat ze hem zien. ‘Precies hetzelfde als nu.’ Merkt Anakin op. De kamer is vol gegroeid met planten. Overal staan oude zuilen, met een gezicht, van een god. Anubis en Isis, uit Egypte. Zeus, Apollo en Iris, uit Griekenland. Jupiter, Mars, Pluto en Venus, uit Rome. Boeddha, van het Boeddhisme. En het kruis met Jezus Christus, van het Christelijke geloof. Robin vond het altijd fijn om op school over hem te horen. Toch is ze niet gelovig. Haar gedachten drijven weg, doordat Anakin haar beet pakt. ‘Nu heb ik je.’ ‘Alsof me dat zoveel uitmaakt.’ Anakin neemt haar mee. ‘Waar is de uitgang?’ Vraagt hij dan. Robin wijst naar boven. ‘En hoe komen we daar?’ Robin knipt met haar vinger. Er verschijnt een wentel trap. Anakin duwt Robin voort. Ze loopt zonder tegen stribbelen mee. “ ’t Was leuk zolang het duurde,” denkt ze.